memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Hamilton Camp
|birthplace = London, England, UK |deathday = |deathplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |roles = Guest star |characters = Leck Vrelk |image2 = Vrelk.jpg |caption2 = ... as Vrelk }} Hamilton Camp was an actor who made three guest appearances on Star Trek, with his largest role being Leck, whom he played in the fifth and sixth season episodes and . He also played Vrelk in the fifth season episode for which he filmed his scenes on Tuesday on Paramount Stage 16. Television work As an actor, Camp is perhaps best known for his role as Andrew Hummell in the 1968-69 television series, He & She. His co-stars on this series were fellow Deep Space Nine guest actors Kenneth Mars and Alan Oppenheimer. Camp also seemed to take delight in the fact that he was a regular cast member on two of television's biggest failures: 1969's Turn-On and 1979's Co-ed Fever, both of which were pulled entirely after a single episode. The single aired episode for Co-ed Fever was directed by Marc Daniels. In the 1980s, Camp became well-versed and highly recognized as a voiceover actor, giving voice to such characters as Greedy and Harmony Smurf on The Smurfs (1981-1990) and the feather-brained superhero Gizmoduck (and his alter ego, Fenton Crackshell) on Disney's DuckTales (1987-1990) and Darkwing Duck (1991-1995). Film work Camp had several feature film appearances to his credit, as well. As a child actor, he had uncredited roles in the 1950 films The Happy Years and Kim, both of which starred Dean Stockwell (with the latter featuring Arnold Moss and Michael Ansara). He also had an credited role in Robert Wise's Executive Suite in 1954. His other early films include 1951's When I Grow Up (with Sherry Jackson) and 1954's The Black Shield of Falworth (with Leonard Mudie). He also did the voice of Merlin from The Sword in the Stone after Karl Swenson died. Throughout his later career, he appeared in such comedy films as the 1976 comedy Nickelodeon (with Brian Keith and Jeffrey Byron), the 1978 fantasy comedy Heaven Can Wait (with Keene Curtis), the cult 1981 horror picture Evilspeak (starring Clint Howard), the 1982 cult comedy Eating Raoul (starring Robert Beltran and also featuring Ed Begley, Jr.), 1983's Under Fire (with Joanna Cassidy), 1984's Meatballs Part II (with John Larroquette), and 1988's Bird (with Tim Russ, Bill Cobbs, and Tony Todd). He was also heard as an old sailor in the opening moments of Disney's 1989 film, The Little Mermaid, which also featured the voices of Kenneth Mars, Gerrit Graham, and Camp's DS9 castmate, Rene Auberjonois. In 1990, Camp was one of many Star Trek alumni to appear in the popular detective film Dick Tracy. Also on board were Paul Sorvino, Seymour Cassel, John Schuck, Robert Costanzo, Bert Remsen, Michael J. Pollard, Ian Wolfe, and Colm Meaney. The following year, Camp and his fellow DS9 co-star, Armin Shimerman, starred together in the science fiction film Arena. Marc Alaimo also starred in this film. Folk singing career Outside of acting, Camp was well-known as a folk singer. As Bob Camp, he was part of a duo, along with Bob Gibson, during the late '50s and early '60s. Later, he branched out into a successful solo career, during which he began using the name Hamilton. Despite the decision to become a full-time actor, Camp still occasionally returned to music, recording one album in 1999 and another which was released on 8 November 2005. Death Camp died of a heart attack in Los Angeles, California, just a month before his last album's release. He was 70 years old. External links * HamiltonCamp.com – official site * * de:Hamilton Camp es:Hamilton Camp Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers